Blackmail
by MarthaMars
Summary: Daniel's being blackmailed about something from his past. Will he tell Jack and ask for help, or will he let it continue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is just a one-shot that's been circling my mind for a little while. I just thought I'd upload it now to get it out of my system. **

**Warnings: Mentions sexual abuse of a minor and assault of an adult. Also Paedophilia and A LOT of angst. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:- I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to Stargate SG-1. That lovely privilege belongs to the people in Gekko Film Corp and Showtime. I'm just borrowing the characters. Promise I'll return them good as new. **

--

**Jack's POV:**

"Jack please I need to talk to you…." Daniel Jackson pleaded over a phone.

"Yea of course Danny. Come on over. The door's open."

Colonel Jack O'Neill replied worried what was going on with his archaeologist. It was very unlike Daniel to admit to a problem, even more un like him to ask for help. Why Daniel was practically pleading with him now to talk was anybodies guess. But it had Jack worried.

Ten minuets later Daniels car pulled up outside Jacks house. However the man in question never left his vehicle. Jack watched out his window for some time before he finally saw some movement in the car. Daniel was moving, Jack went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. He had beer cooling in the fridge but he'd wait and see how serious the subject was before bring out the alcohol.

'_Knock knock.' _

"Door's open!" Jack called out. Daniel walked into the house and looked around a bit. When he didn't enter the kitchen like Jack had expected Jack walked into the living room carrying two coffees and put them on the table. When he looked at Daniel he was standing in a coroner with his arms wrapped around him self in a self-hug. This was big.

"Have a seat." Said Jack. Daniel moved slowly but sat down on the couch. Not taking up his coffee cup he sighed.

"Daniel what's wrong? Please, talk to me." Pleaded Jack.

"Jack, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like this. I just. Everything's all messed up. I'm all messed up."

"No you're not. And don't worry about worrying me. I always worry about you any way. But I would like to know what's going on." To both persons shock and horror Daniel started crying. He put his hands up to his face. Covering his eyes, trying to hide from Jack.

"Heay, Shh…it's okay. Whatever it is, we'll work it out. You'll be okay." hushed Jack. Putting an awkward arm around Daniels shoulder. Daniel tried to calm himself, unsuccessfully.

Eventually he calmed down enough to take a beer from Jack who had gotten up to retrieve it from the fridge releasing they would need the alcohol after all. Daniel didn't drink it though. He just held it in his hands, studying the label intently.

"Daniel, please tell me what's going on. You can trust me. You know that."

"I know Jack. That's why I'm hear. That's why I came, 'cause I know I can trust you. I can trust you to accept me and not hurt me like…"

"Hurt you like what Daniel? What's going on??"

"I'm being blackmailed."

"YOU'RE WHAT??"

"Please Jack, don't shout."

"Sorry Daniel. But what? Who's blackmailing you? Daniel what's going on?" Daniel sighs, again.

"About four months ago…"

"This is going on FOUR MONTHS!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry, go on."

"About four months ago…" Jack fisted his hands.

"…someone approached me with some sensitive information. They said that If I didn't go along with what they wanted the…_information_…would be made eh public knowledge by means of several…pictures…."

"Jesus Danny…"

"I know Jack. I know. I was so scared."

"How did they get the…information? I'm presuming that it's about you…your…_personal_…life?" Daniel nodded.

"I don't know how they got it. The pictures are from… a long time ago. Over 20 years ago in fact."

"Okay Daniel have you told anyone else about this yet?"

"NO! Just you. I can't let anyone else know. My reputation will be ruined. I'll be kicked out of the SGC! Please Jack you can't tell any body."

"Daniel you can't expect me to just sit hear and do nothing while this bastard blackmails you to his hearts content."

"No, I know that. That's why I told you. I need you help. You see you're the one he's threatening to tell the most! He knows your closest to me so he thinks that losing you will be the worst thing for me. Yea, so you see by telling you, it means he has no hold over me!"

"Well Daniel that makes an awful lot of sense except for the fact that you haven't actually told me anything."

"Sure I have…"

"No Daniel, all you've told me is that you're being blackmailed. Now please I'll do what ever I can to help you but you've gotta be honest with me."

"Okay. Okay. But you have to promise me you'll hear me out. Please, can you do that?"

"Of course Daniel. Always." Daniel didn't look very convinced but still he started to explain things.

"When I was about 15 I was sent to my last placement. They were the reason I got emancipated at 16. They, weren't very nice people. Well, they wife was okay I suppose, I mean she never did anything to me personally, it was more what she…didn't do."

"Are you talking about neglect Daniel?"

"Among other things, yes. The husband however, he was…different. He liked to give me attention. It's disgusting but, at first, I craved it. I mean I knew it was wrong from the begging, but I'd been in so many placements and so many homes at this point, well I'd have done anything for a bit of attention. I did everything for his attention.

The guy sold home made porn videos. I was t-the s-star in a few. He would take pictures of me too. Put sell them, I'd say a few circling the internet by this point. Probably where the guy blackmailing me got them. How he knew they were of me though I have no idea."

"Jesus Daniel I had no Idea. And this guy is threatening to give me these pictures? And you went along with him! Jesus Daniel I though you had more sense than that. Why would I EVER turn against you because some sick fuck decided to take pictures of you. Jesus!"

"I'm sorry. Jack I'm sorry. I know you're right. Only I was worried, what with you being military and all…"

"What has me being military got to do with it?"

"…I had to do certain things in those pictures Jack. The films to, with…other people…you know. Aren't the military all about 'Don't ask, Don't tell'?"

"So there were other boys with you in these pictures? Is that what you're telling me?" Daniel nodded.

"You thought I'd turn my back on you because you'd been photographed with other boys." Again Daniel nodded.

"What goes on in that head of yours Daniel I'll never know. Daniel I'll NEVER turn my back on you. There's nothing you could EVER do that could make me do that. Okay! You're way to important to me to let something like this come between us."

"There's more…" Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath and motioned for Daniel to continue.

"This guy found me coming out of a bar, that's when this all started. At first I though it was just someone who'd had bit too much to drink, but because he caught me at that place and with the pictures he'd found, well it just made things worse. He just made things worse."

"Okay, so you'd been at a bar, big whoop. I go to bars all the time. How does that make things worse?"

"Jack…it was a gay bar…" Daniel stopped so that could sink in a bit.

"Oh."

"Yea, oh." I stayed silent for a minuet.

"Maybe I should go…yea I'm going to go. I'm sorry to have bothered you like this…"

"Daniel wait, wait…will you just WAIT! Thank-you!" Daniel finally stopped puttering around his house getting ready to leave when Jack shouted.

"Look Daniel, sit down. Okay. You've given me a lot of information in a very short time. You need to give me some time to digest it all. I will say this however, I'm very disappointed…" Daniel bowed his head thinking he was going to be reprimanded for going to a gay bar.

"…that you obviously don't know me very well. Daniel I don't care if you go to a gay bar. Okay! Do you hear me? I don't care. Daniel you're my friend and I'd do ANYTHING for you. Please tell me you haven't done anything big for this guy." Daniel looked up surprised at his announcement but looked back down just as quickly by the end of it.

"Daniel what did he get you to do?" Still silence.

"Daniel please…"

"What was in the pictures. I did what was in the pictures…"

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry you had to do that. But no more okay? Daniel no more. You and I are going to sort this guy out and then we're going to get you some help. Not because you're gay before you even think it but because you have been assaulted. Daniel it'll work out. I'll help you."

--

**A/N: What did you think. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well so many people asked me to continue this story I decided I would. Plus I think it could be interesting. Lets hope you like it too. **

**Warnings: Mentions sexual abuse of a minor and assault of an adult. Also Paedophilia and A LOT of angst. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:- I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to Stargate SG-1. That lovely privilege belongs to the people in Gekko Film Corp and Showtime. I'm just borrowing the characters. Promise I'll return them good as new. **

--

**Jack's POV: **

I'm walking down the corridors of the SGC and I go into Daniels office. I'm shocked by what I see. There are several artefacts broken on the ground and files and papers covering everything. Amidst it all Daniel is trying to pick up all the pieces, his arm clutched to his side.

"Danny?" I ask. He jumps.

"Jack! I didn't realise you were there."

"Daniel what happened?"

"Nothing…nothing happened Jack." He's standing up now, dropping a few pages onto his desk.

"Bull…" He's hugging himself now. Jesus I hate it when he does that.

"Come on Daniel. Talk to me…"

"I told him…I told the guy that's blackmailing me that I'd told you everything. He did this…said he was going to tell everyone now." Daniels self-hug got tighter. Jesus, why does this shit always happen to Danny?!

"Daniel are you saying the guy that's doing all this is from the SGC?" I actually can't get my head around that. I know that no ones perfect but the SGC does have a high…ah fuck it I can't even concentrate enough to finish my thought. I walk over to Daniel and take him in my arms. He needs a hug right now, and his own arms just aren't good enough.

I feel him nod against my chest. I don't like this one bit.

"Danny who as it? Please tell me Daniel. Tell me who it was that did this to you!" I implore him.

He mumbles against my chest and I lean back for a minuet to look at his face. It's red and his eyes look distinctly shiny, but he's not crying.

"Who?" I ask him again.

"Murphy…Colonel Sean Murphy…" I'm shocked. But I pull him back to my chest. He needs this now. I really can't believe this. I'd recommended Murphy for this post. We'd worked together on a couple of ops back in the old days. I was going to kill him.

"Daniel, I need you to tell me _exactly _what he said to you when he left. It's important." I ask.

"He told me I'd be sorry. That he'd make things far worse than I'd ever imagined. He told me he'd had a backup plan just in case this happened. Oh God…Jack…he's going to e-mail the pictures to everybody!!" Daniel was panicking and I for one definitely could not blame him. However I needed to act fast. I reached for the phone and dialled Carters extension.

"Carter…" I said, "…get down here, fast…Daniel's office. I need you here NOW!" I hang up. I knew she'd be here in a matter of seconds.

Okay Danny I need you pull yourself together a bit. Carter's coming down now. It'll be okay. You'll see. I'd barely finished my sentence when Carter came sliding into the room. When I'd said 'now' she'd obviously taken it as double time. Oh well, Daniel and Carter were close. It should be fine.

I can see the confusion in her face when she see's Daniel grasping at my chest. He still wasn't crying but he was holding onto my shirt quite tightly.

"Daniel?" She asks. Turns his head slightly and when he realises Sam's standing there he backs away, his arms wrapping around him again.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Unsurprisingly Daniel doesn't answer.

"Carter, can you stop an e-mail being sent around the base before it's been sent? Some sort of filter?" She looks confused but unfortunately instead of jumping straight to it, like id expected, she frowned.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. There's too many factors. I can trace it afterwards…"

"That's no use…once the message has been sent…I mean we already know who's sending it."

Carter check Daniels mail for anew message, but don't open it!" I tell her. She moves to Daniel's computer and starts typing quickly.

"There's one here sir!" She says.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!" Daniel shouts.

"I won't Daniel, don't worry I won't" she says standing far back from the computer.

"Jack…what do I do?"

"It's okay Danny. Look no one here will care about those pictures. All they'll care about is killing Murphy." I try to reassure him. Carter's giving me looks over Daniel's shoulders but I nodded my head, 'not now!' I tried to tell her. She seemed to get the message.

"Come on, we need to find General Hammond and get this sorted out." The three of us leave Daniel's office, Carted and I sheltering Daniel on either side of him.

I knock of General Hammonds door and we all walk in.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?" Hammond had been sitting behind his table surrounded by papers but when he saw the serious looks on our faces he cleared of his desk and gave us his full attention.

"G-general Hammond sir…" Daniel gulps, but tries to speak again, "…sir, if you'll check your in box you'll find a new message. I'd appreciate it if you didn't open it sir." Hammonds eyebrows go up.

"Colonel?" He looks to me wondering what's going on.

"It's pictures sir. The message contains some rather personal picture sir, of Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson how…"

"I was blackmailed sir! The man doing it, sent these when I refused to go along with his…demands…anymore." I can't help but snort at 'demands', just wait until I get my hands on Murphy.

"Sir I'd like to have Colonel Murphy arrested on sight. If he's left the building by now I'd like four SF's to apprehend him."

"Colonel O'Neill this is a serious charge, are you certain it's Colonel Murphy we should be arresting?"

"General Hammond sir, I KNOW it was Murphy. I KNOW WHAT HE MADE ME DO!! It was him…" Daniel trails off. His voice breaking at the end, my heart breaking with it. Hammond picks up his phone and gives the order to arrest Colonel Murphy.

When he finished on the phone he invited us all to sit and we did.

"Now tell me Dr. Jackson what exactly is going on." Hammond asks. Daniel is still very pale but he seems to have gathered himself together a bit more now. He's not plastered to my side at least.

"Colonel Murphy found some pictures of me and he threatened to tell certain people about them. When I refused to follow his orders anymore he sent the e-mail around. By now half the base has probably seen the pictures."

"But Daniel, what could Colonel Murphy possibly have on you that he could blackmail you with?" Carter asks. I wish she hadn't but I know she and the General need to know.

"Sam…I…" he gulps, "…years ago…I had to do _certain_ _things_, these things were heavily documented, anyone could have found out about it I suppose. It's obviously still available on the net…"

"Dr. Jackson, what are you saying?" asks General Hammond. I can't blame him, I know what's going on and even I'm finding Daniels explanation hard to follow. Finally Daniel looks to me for help.

"Sir…" I say, "…Daniel was abused…"

"I WAS NOT!" He interrupts.

"Daniel what do you call the pictures?!" He says nothing, but I know it's killing him.

"Like I was saying, one of Daniel's foster families took, advantage of him. The father, I assume…" I say looking to Daniel for conformation. When he nods I continue on, "…yea the foster father took a lot of…pictures and…and home made movies with Daniel in them. I think many of these had other children in them also?" Daniel nods once again.

"That's the e-mail everyone's been sent. Some of the pictures of Daniel when he was younger." I finish.

"And Dr. Jackson am I right in assuming you and these other…_children_…" The general chokes down his disgust, "…were forced to engage in…sexual activities?"

"Yes sir…" Daniel whispers.

"Major is there anything we can do to stop the personnel from seeing these pictures?" The General asks Carter.

"No sir, not technically. I think Daniel's right in saying that a lot of the personnel will have seen the pictures. All I can think of is asking everyone to delete there newest mail." She says.

"Done." The General says before speaking over the intercom telling all personnel to delete there newest received e-mail and not to look at it first. And that was an order.

"General Hammond Sir, we've got Colonel Murphy sir. He was top side." There is an SF standing inside the door and we all got up, ready to deal with the bastard who'd started all of this.

--

**A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know anyway. I'm not sure about the direction, also this story was intended to bee a one-shot so this story won't be long at all really. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Heay, well thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to be writing this and your reviews are really spurring me on. **_

_**Warnings: Mentions sexual abuse of a minor and assault of an adult. Also Paedophilia and A LOT of angst. **_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:- I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to Stargate SG-1. That lovely privilege belongs to the people in Gekko Film Corp and Showtime. I'm just borrowing the characters. Promise I'll return them good as new**__**. **_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_General Hammond Sir, we've got Colonel Murphy sir. He was top side." There is an SF standing inside the door and we all got up, ready to deal with the bastard who'd started all of this_.

**Jack's POV: **

Murphy was sitting in a chair behind a large grey table. I walked in with Daniel, Carter and General Hammond. I don't know what I expected from Colonel Murphy but complete indifference wasn't it. He didn't not even look at us when we entered the interrogation room.

Daniel crossed his arms in front of him and stayed in the corner of the room. I hated to see him like that. Carter and General Hammond flanked me.

"Colonel Murphy, would you like to explain what's going on here?" I ask. He still doesn't look at me.

"Colonel answer the question!" General Hammond orders.

"I don't know Jack, what do you think is going on?" finally he raises his head and looks at me.

"Oh I don't know, just the fact you blackmailed and assaulted a civilian consultant to the U.S Air force. Nothing to big you know…" I'm angry now, but I tend to get very sarcastic when I'm angry.

"Oh, really, is that what Daniel has been telling you…"

"Give it up Murphy. We know it was you who sent those e-mails." Sam steps towards the table. Colonel Murphy just sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Daniel, just what have you been telling your friends?" Murphy turns his head to look at Daniel who is still in the corner. For once in his life Daniel is quiet. I hate it.

"Cut the crap Murphy. Tell us where you got the pictures!" I smack my hands down on the table in front of him and look him straight in the eyes. I can't believe this is the man I recommended for SG9.

"Daniel, you never told them about your alternative life! Shame on you…"

"Shut up Sean!" Daniel finally speaks. He takes a step towards us all, but is still a fair bit away from everyone.

"You don't know what the HELL you are talking about!"

"Now Daniel show a little respect. I know I taught you better than that."

"What does that mean Murphy? What did you make Daniel do?" I'm looking at Daniel now, I know he told me the general stuff but I need to know if there was more. I'm sure there was.

"Why don't we let Daniel tell you…"

"Your sick!" Sam is getting steamed up now. She has moved closer to Daniel now.

"Colonel Murphy, are you admitting to abusing Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asks.

"I don't see why not. What can anyone do?"

"We can have you court marshalled, send you to Leavenworth!"

"No, no you can't. You see I've already thought about this. Daniel here isn't going to press charges as he knows if any of this went to trial a lot of people would have to see those pictures; and the videos. His privet life would be dragged through the mud. There is no way possible Daniel will go through that." He sat back in his chair and raised his eye-brows. I could have killed him.

"Lets go." I say. We all turn around and leave. We go up to the briefing room and excuse the SF's present.

"Jack we have him on tape confessing to his crimes. We've got him." Hammond tells me. I know he's right, but I also know that Murphy is right also. Daniel will never want this to come out. I look at him sitting down with his head on his hands.

"What has happened?" Teal'c walks into the room and Sam goes over to him to brief him. I walk over and sit beside Daniel.

"It'll be okay Daniel. I promise. We'll sort this out…"

"Do it!" Daniel says. I'm confused.

"Arrest him. Court Marshal him, whatever. Just do it!" I'm surprised as this isn't like Daniel at all.

"Daniel you know that if we do that, those pictures, any videos, everything, people will see it. A lot of people will see them. Personally I want to see Murphy behind bars, but your normally a very private person…what's going on?" Daniel stands up and wraps his arms around himself. Sam, Teal'c and Hammond are all looking at us now.

"I want him put away too Jack. More than anything though, I just want all of this to be over with. I know that this is the only way to end it all. He'll just continue to harasses me if…"

"Don't worry Dr. Jackson. Colonel Murphy will pay for what he's done."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daniel's POV:-**

I walked into my apartment exhausted. I'd had to write a statement for General Hammond which took longer than I had expected. I was drained. I know I was surprising everyone by going through with this but I just couldn't let him get away with this. The others don't know the things he made me do. I imagine if I don't go through with this there will be another set of pictures to go around now. More update and explicit than the others had ever been. Of course the Jack and the rest of SG1 don't know about this. They can't know. How ashamed of me they would be to know that I was so easily manipulated. How pathetic I truly am. I rub my hands over my face and walk into the kitchen intending to make myself a cup of coffee.

I reach up into the press and I'm annoyed when I realise I'm out of ground coffee. I'm going to have to use the emergency jar of instant coffee I have. I hate my life. Nothing ever goes to plan. Every time I think I'm finding my feet, that I'm finally doing well, something else happens. Something brings me crashing back down to Earth. I forget about my coffee and go into my bedroom. I grab a bottle of scotch on the way. I hate the stuff but Jack insists I keep a bottle handy in case I'm ever entertaining. Which never happens of course, so I think he just like to know he can get a 'small one' now and again. I don't bother with a glass.

I sit on my bed and open the bottle. There is just over three quarters left. Plenty to get sloshed on. I take a deep breath and knock back my first gulp of the night. It certainly won't be my last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DANIEL! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN TWO MINUETS I'M KNOCKING IT DOWN!!!"

Jack's voice is like a hundred mind scans from a Goa'uld hand device, at the same time. Painful. I get out of bed and kick the empty bottle from last night under the bed. No need for Jack to see that. I make my way slowly to the door. Wincing every time his voice raised a decibel. I fall slightly against the door and open the lock to let Jack in. I'm nearly crushed by the force of the door opening. I glair right back at Jack as I move back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It fees like something died in my mouth last night!

"Rough night was it?" Jack asks me sarcastically. My glare intensifies. I gulp down my glass of water and fill the glass a second time. This time I go into the living room to Jack and sip at my water slowly.

"Jack what are you doing here? I don't have to be at the mountain till 10am today." I say.

"True. Which is why I'm here. It's 11am now." I look over at the clock in surprise. I must have slept through my alarm this morning.

"Oh." I say.

"Daniel, what happened? This isn't like you. Personally I'm all for getting rip-roar drunk when the situation calls for it, which yours does, but never alone. You've got me for that."

"I know…"

"I don't think you do or else you would have come see me last night."

"No Jack that's not it. I just…I don't know Jack. I feel like I'm falling apart. How can one man make me fall apart like this? How does he get that control?"

"Look Daniel I don't have any quick fix answers, all I know is that you did what everyone else would have done. You did nothing wrong. You just reacted; the same way everyone else would have, the same way I would have. There are just some things about ourselves we can't bare others to know and we'll do anything, everything to keep those secrets just that. Secret. So no more of this drinking alone. That's how problems arise. You want to get plastered come see me or Carter or Teal'c. Though If you want someone else to get drunk with you I recommend just me and Carter." Jack finished saying with a smile.

I knew he was right. I just wished I could believe it. When did my sense of self get so distorted? When did my self esteem become so ruptured? Was I always like this? Did it develop without my noticing? Why can't I believe Jack? Why is it so difficult to think something good about myself? How could it be so difficult to absolve myself of a supposed guilt? My head hurts.

"Daniel???" I look at Jack whose waving a hand in front of my face. I flinch back expecting to be hit but Jack grabs my head in time before I hit something.

"Daniel, it's fine. It's Just me. Just Jack! You're safe. You're sitting in your living room and you stink of alcohol but your safe." I giggle a little when I realise what's going on and Jack smiles back at me.

"Go shower and get ready. I'll bring you to the SGC." I nod and get up to go into the bathroom.

"A long shower Daniel. I wasn't joking when I said you stink." I turn back around and stick my tongue out at Jack before leaving again to get ready for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's POV: **

When Daniel goes into his bathroom to shower I stand up and try to tidy the apartment a little bit. I walk into his bedroom when I don't find any bottles of alcohol. Half sticking out from under the bed is the bottle of scotch I'd made Daniel buy for guests. It's completely empty. I pick up the bottle, scan the room for more and walk into the living room again. I place the scotch bottle in the bin. I'd love to leave it on the main table, where it would be very prominent and under any other circumstances I probably would have. However, Daniel's going through such a rough time at the moment I just can't give him a hard time over this.

"Jack?" I hear Daniel call out.

"In the kitchen!" I reply. I'm looking for coffee but can only find a jar of instant that even I'd turn my nose up at.

"Kicking the habit?" I say flippantly.

"What?"

"You're out of coffee…" I explain.

"Oh, right. Yea I know. I'll buy more on the way home tonight."

"Let's go then. If there's no coffee there's no reason to wait any longer." I turn to leave.

"Wait! Jack…" I turn around to face Daniel, and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen now?" I look Daniel over, taking note at how tightly he's holding himself.

"Well, first we'll leave the apartment. Then we'll drive to the SGC…"

"JACK! I'm serious here." I sigh.

"I know. Look not much will happen for a while. There'll be a lot of paper work to fill in. Things like that. Evidence gathering. SF's will probably search Murphy's house. Collect as much proof as possible. He's going away for this Daniel. Don't worry. We've got the bastard."

Daniel takes a deep breath and I can see he's ready to leave the apartment now. I get into my truck and start the engine.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Does everybody know?" I don't need him to specify what he's asking.

"Some…the ones who opened their e-mails before General Hammond could order them not to. They've been sworn to secrecy though and told not to approach you with any questions. As for the rest of the base…well they know something happened and that Murphy is responsible for it, but that's it."

"So I'm not a laughing stock?" Daniel whispers.

"Of course not Daniel. Look the SGC love you. Everyone on that base would do anything for you. They're all out for Murphy's blood and half them don't even know why. Heck three of the people who did see the photo's had to be restrained to stop them from killing the bastard. No one will treat you any differently and you haven't lost any respect. You are as far away from a laughing stock as you could possibly be. I promise." I glance to my right and pretend not to notice the tears falling down Daniel's cheeks.

"When we get to the SGC I park and hand Daniel a clean handkerchief to wipe his face with. He blushes but doesn't say anything.

"You ready to go in?" I ask. His face is set, he's on a mission. Daniel starts walking in. I follow a few paces behind amazed at how strong the man in front of me is. How resilient. How pure. Murphy will regret the day he crossed Daniel Jackson and everybody here at the base will make sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Heay. Well I'm thinking of ending the story here. No really this isn't a fake out where I continue on below, I genuinely think this could be a good place to stop. However if enough people review and tell me the story needs o continue then I will. Though I may finish this and start a sequel if the story works out like that. I'm not sure. Let me know anyway. I won't change the story from WIP to Complete for a week anyway. That's from today the 25/01/09 till 01/02/09.**

**Please Review. Martha xx **


	4. Info

Heay, this is just to let you all know that I'm ending this story. But fear not I will write a sequel. In fact I've already started the first chapter of that. I just think that this story has gone as far as it can and a new story will freshen everything up. I'm a little swamped at the moment with mocks but I'll be back properly soon. Thank-you for being so patient, I promise it'll be worth it. Martha x


End file.
